


Bouquet

by PumpkinPetsch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, dance, soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPetsch/pseuds/PumpkinPetsch
Summary: Cheryl Blossom, is a 20 year old with a passion for contemporary dance. She had been battling sickness her whole life, and was diagnosed recently with cancer. She has only one year left to live... or so she thinks?!Toni Topaz, is a 22 year old with a complex past. She left her small town of Riverdale to get away from it all and focus on what she is passionate about, dance.  She happens to have a soft spot for the sick.What will happen when the two girls meet? Read to find out!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story may contain sensitive topics read at own risk. I am in no way trying to romanticize a illness, just trying to spread positive that you don't haven't to conform to societies "standards".

—————

CHAPTER ONE.

—————

"Cheryl" a voice spoke as it opened the door. "Cheryl sweetie, breakfast is ready." All Cheryl could do was grunt in response. "Mmmm I be there shortly." A few moments pasted and Cheryl finally had got the will power to get out of bed. She approached her dresser and opened it, grabbing out of it her favorite outfit. The outfit consisted of a orange oversized knit sweater, a pair of blue washed denim jeans, a black wool beanie, an assortment of rings, and finally her dirty old forest green vans. She got dressed, headed to the door, sighed and opened it.

 

She walked through the narrow hall until she finally reached the kitchen. She took a seat at the island. Her mother then proceeded to bring her eggs and toast in one hand and a letter in her other hand. "Hospital sent you this" she said as she placed it on the marble countertop. Cheryl quickly reached for it, gently opening the seal. Then proceeded to briefly skimmed through it. "Doctor Demazen says my next chemo treatment is December 14th, two weeks from now. But he's also cleared me to start dancing again!" She said letting out a small smile, something she hadn't done for months. "That's amazing sweetie" the women said moving closer. "I'm sure if you head to the dance studio today and explain your situation they'll let you enroll" she said bring in the girl for a hug. "I'll go right after I finish eating"

 

Cheryl got up and placed the plate inside the sink, Hughes her mom and headed towards the condo's door. She was about to open it, but it suddenly swung open hitting her directly in the left shoulder. A man entered shortly after. It was Matt, her mother's boyfriend. "Watch were your standing baldy" he chuckled. Cheryl scoffed and maneuvered past him, ignoring his comment completely. God she hated him, what did her mother see in him! Never the less she began walking towards the bus stop that laid across from her home. She reached it, sat down and watched the November snow of New York fall as a way to pass time. Finally the bus arrived and she boarded it.

 

After a 20 minute ride, she exited the bus. She approached the glass building named named WLD. The snow sticking to her shoes she wasted no time to enter it. She started heading towards the reception but got startled by a brunette that had accidentally banged into her. "Oh my God are you ok... I should have watched were I was go—" Cheryl cut her off.  
"I'm fine, it's no big deal." she said as she began to walk away. "Wait your new here aren't you?"  
"Uh yeah I'm just about to sign up" she said turning to face the girl. "The names Toni by the way." she smiled. "I'm Cheryl, nice to meet you." Toni was about to speak when she was interrupted by the voice of an older women. "Less flirting more dancing Topaz, we can't wait for you to go to the "bathroom" anymore."  
"I'm sorry I'll be there right away" she yelled.  
"Catch you later Cheryl"

 

Cheryl watched as the girl disappeared into a near by studio. She let out a slight laugh at what the instructor had stated. Someone flirting with her? No way! How would anyone find her attractive she thought as she reached and placed a hand on her beanie. She thought about the luscious ginger locks that laid underneath it, now visibly gone. Her thought were interrupted.

"Miss are you ok? Do you need any help?" Cheryl snapped out of her thought and spoke.  
"I was hopping to take some adult contemporary classes. I just got the ok from my doctor." Ok so maybe she played the cancer card but what was she suppose to do? She really did have cancer. "Let me see what I can do for you."

 

The women turned to her computer and after a couple scrolls hand s brief shuffle of papers handed Cheryl a form. "There is a spot for the class in Studio D5 that is currently take place today at 11am and Friday's at 5." Cheryl took the form, filled it out, and handed it back to the women. "Great you're all set" she clapped. "Part of the few is the uniform, you can pick it out yourself" she explained as she brought out two baskets, one with  shorts and the other with tank tops — both colored black. Cheryl grabbed her size and handed the baskets back. Turning away she began to walk.

"Bye love"

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

—————

 CHAPTER 2

 —————

 

  "Well time for class" Cheryl murmured while she exited the changing room. It was Friday, two days had passed since she had signed up and ran into the brunette. She hadn't even thought about the girl. Not until she entered the class of course. There she was sitting cross legged, hair pinned up in a slick bun, now exposing a clump of pink highlights. She started to star. She stared at the girls petite body, how well her posture was, how you could see her slender shoulders. She stared at the girls color bones how they had a prefect dip to define, how the girls freckles complimented her mocha skin, how pink and full her lips were. Cheryl quickly realized that she was drooling and turned around to hurriedly close the door. She put in a little too much force witch resulted in a loud thud. Everyone turned their attention to look at her.

"You're the new student correct?"

"Uh Yes"

"Cheryl Blossom, isn't it" the instructor questioned.

"Yes" as Cheryl spoke she brought her eyes again to stare at the girl.

"Great come join us" Cheryl obeyed and joined the group. "It's perfect that you joined actually Miss Topaz will finally have a partner." Toni looked at the girl and smiled. After a few brief moments everyone was split into their pairs.

"So we meet again." The brunette teased.

"Guess we do" Cheryl agreed looking at the ground. She wasn't allowed to  wear her beanie to class and that made her feel very venerable.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah"   Cheryl answered embarrassedly.

Toni saw that Cheryl didn't want to talk about it  so she quickly changed the subject.

"I was wondering" the girl began. "If you wanted to go the ice rink sometime... uh... with me."

"Only if you want to of course." She quickly added.

Cheryl thought for some moments. She didn’t have anything to lose, and she did find this girl attractive.

"I'd love too" she said letting out a small grin.

"Great"

 

After forty minutes had passed class had finished. Cheryl was about to exit the studio when she was heard the pink haired girl call her name.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to give you my number"  she said handing Cheryl a slip of paper, that Cheryl assumed had been written before hand considering it's condition. Cheryl let out a giggle and texted the girl a quick hi.

"Thanks"

 

Cher entered her room and lazily dropped her bag behind the door. Falling delicately on her bed, she felt her phone vibrate. It was Toni.

"Tomorrow @ 7?"


End file.
